


Dresses and Dreams.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: Episode tag for season 2, episode 6.





	Dresses and Dreams.

Letting himself in with the key she had given him he closed the door and listened. The house was silent but her car was out front, she had to be around somewhere. Checking the kitchen first he dropped off the shopping he had brought and went on a room by room search. Entering the bedroom he saw the red polka-dot dress hung on the wardrobe door from the day before. He would have to ask for a private viewing of her wearing that since he'd only saw her in it briefly before the run. Finding the bedroom empty he made his way the to room in the house he hadn't checked, the bathroom. The door was closed as he approached it so he rapped gently on it and started to turn the handle. Pushing the door open he was met by a rush of hot steam filled air and the smell of strawberries and a few other fruity scents. Stepping fully inside he finally found the occupant of the house, soaking in the tub, the only part of her body visually being her head. He just stood grinning like an idiot looking at her, her hair stuck to head no doubt from washing it before she had a bath.

"You going to stand there and stare all night?" Opening one eye and looking up at her visitor.

"No, yeah, maybe. Room in there for one more?" He asked as he saw her open both eyes and sit up, wincing a little as she did.

He stood and stripped off his clothes, piling them up on the closed toilet lid. When he was ready he waited until she had shuffled up so he could slide in behind her. As he sat down she slid back against him, his arms going around her shoulders as she rested the back of her head on his shoulder. She smiled as she felt him wrap his arms around her, his folded hands hovering between her breast.

"So, this is nice." Feeling him shift his groin so he was rubbing against her ass.

"Mhhh, Nice way to relax aching muscles after getting thrown into the trash by a monster." Relaxing full against his warm solid body behind her.

"Yeah, one big, scary monster." He laughed as he felt her trying to elbow his ribs.

"You did see him, right. Even if he was dead, he was huge. When Chris punched him it was like he was hitting him with paper, the guy never blinked." Recalling seeing Chris being launched through the air as there suspect fought back.

"Like I said to Chris and Sonja, next time I send you three out together to pick up a suspect I'll have the national guard on standby, just in case." Feeling her dig her nails into his thighs.

"Funny Dwayne, very funny." She huffed out sarcastically.

After digging her nails into his thighs she rubbed over the area gently, then rubbed up and down his legs. Stroking her fingers over the shins she smiled Remembering a comment Sebastian had made at the red dress run.

"Hey, Sebastian is right you know." Pausing to see if he said anything. When he just leaned his head forward and rested his chin on her shoulder so he could kiss her ear she continued. "You do have nice legs, and that dress definitely showed them off." Giggling when he bit her ear.

"Don't sass me, woman, just because you get to share my bed, my shower, my clothes, and my food." Moving from her ear to her neck and kissing it.

"Shhh, let's enjoy the last five minutes in her, the waters getting cold now." Closing her eyes and resting her head back again.

He didn't say anything, just moved his arms from her shoulders to her waist and held her a little tighter. When he felt her shiver he decided they need to get out.

"Come on, we need to get out and get dried. I'll make dinner while you're getting ready." Stroking her stomach as he spoke.

"Yeah, that's a good deal." Sitting up and reaching for the plug.

As the water drained away she stood up and stepped out, reaching for a towel and wrapping it around herself. When it was tucked in she passed Dwayne one as he stepped out. He left his clothes where they were and headed to the bedroom leaving her standing in front of the bathroom mirror. She took her time getting dry, applying face cream and waxing her legs. By the time she left the bathroom wearing nothing but a bathrobe the aromas coming from the kitchen had her licking her lips in anticipation. Walking into the kitchen she was greeted with a candlelit table and red wine.

"Your seat, ma' lady." Holding the chair out for her to sit. "Dinner is served." Turning to pick a plate up and place it in front of her.

"Thank you," she smiled, picking up her cutlery and starting to eat.

Taking the seat next to her he started to eat his own meal, picking at it but not really eating any.

"What up?" He heard her ask as he pushed some chicken across his plate.

"What, nothing I'm okay." Smiling a little to try and make her believe the lie.

"Dwayne Cassius Pride, don't give me that bull. What's bugging you?" Putting her fork down and turning to face him.

"I hear you had tea with Loretta." Trying to keep his tone light and casual as he spoke.

"She told you, uhh." Sighing as she knew where this conversation was going.

"You didn't tell you weren't sleeping again. I thought you were doing well. Why didn't you tell me?" The hurt in voice evident now.

"It's only been recently since the pictures started arriving. I am trying, it's just, I didn't realise Loretta was taking so much notice." Looking away as she had no answers for him.

"She cares about you, we all do." Reaching our taking her hands in his after abandoning his dinner. "When we're together, do you sleep?" Hoping he hadn't been deceived while he lay sleeping as she roamed the house.

"Mostly, sometimes." Not actually sure if she was prepared to fully answer the question.

"Why don't you wake me up? Let me in, share the burden." Trying to make her understand she didn't have to face this alone.

"So both of us can be dead on our feet at work, that's not fair Dwayne. One of us has to be on the ball, far better be you than me. I'll get through this, just like I always do." Trying to pull her hands away so she could stand up, but falling as he kept a hold.

"No, don't brush this off, you're not walking away. I won't let you hide away, Merri. Let me in, I love you." Hoping by saying the words aloud she would understand he meant it.

They didn't say they loved each other often, so when she heard him say it she knew he meant every word he had said. She looked back up at him and he noticed the unshed tears in the corner of her eyes. He saw her blink a few times to clear them, the tears running down her cheeks. He let go of her hands and wiped them away, cupping her face as he did.

"Meredith Brody, don't ever think you can't talk to me, day or night, especially night. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Leaning in to kiss her. "How are you Feeling now? I know you've been taking some sort of pain relief. You need anymore before bed?" Their foreheads touching as he spoke.

"Probably, if I want to actually get back out of bed in the morning. They should be some in my bag or the bathroom cabinet." Closing her eyes as she felt his arms go around her shoulders.

"You get into bed, I'll clean these away and bring them through." Kissing her nose before standing up.

"I don't deserve you, thanks." She mumbled against his lips, giving him a quick peek as she went to stand up.

"No, you deserve more, now bed." Helping her stand before he turned to the table.

When the dishes were washed, dried and put away he locked up and headed upstairs to bed. As he entered the bedroom he found her lying on her front wearing skimpy shorts and a grey and white striped vest. The bedside lamp shone in the room, the light showing a few small bruises on her legs. As he stepped closer he spotted more bruises, this time on her arms and between her shoulder blades. Now he needed to take a closer look. He kneeled beside the bed and took the hem of her vest, gently lifting it up so he could see her back. Sure enough, there were more bruises under the material. Now he felt a little guilty about teasing her, she had been hurt when she had that run in with the drug deal and he hadn't realised. He wondered if Sonja and Chris were sporting the same type of injuries. He would make it up to them when he had the chance somehow. Turning his attention back to the woman on the bed, he leaned closer and kissed the bruise between her shoulder blades. Standing up he stripped down to his boxers and climbed on the bed beside her. Snuggled up beside her he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder. She was sleeping and he would leave her like that, but he was going to keep an eye out just in case.

When he woke a couple of hours later he was alone, the lamp had been switched off and the room was in darkness, the bed beside him cold. Stretching his arms he climbed off the bed and went in search of the woman who was supposed to be sleeping beside him. The house was in darkness when he got downstairs, the only light shining in through the windows. The kitchen was empty and so was the lounge, he was about to go check upstairs again when he caught a shadow on the back porch. Looking around he grabbed the first item of clothing he could and headed out to see what was going on. As he stepped outside she looked up at him then back down to the mug in her hands. He sat opposite her on the wicker chair, pulling his arms through the t-shirt he had picked up. When he looked down he was just a little amused, he had pulled a t-shirt on but hadn't bothered with pants, his boxers now disappearing under the hem of the t-shirt.

"Lucky I know the neighbours, they could get me done for being indecent in public." Seeing her smile a little.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Not bothering to hide his disappointment.

"You were asleep, you looked so peaceful." Glancing up briefly then back to the cup.

"Doesn't change the fact you didn't wake me. So, what's going on in the head of yours?" Watching as she nursed her mug.

"I saw Sebastian tonight, there was hidden numbers in the pictures. After putting them in the computer it gave us an IP address, a site about unsolved crimes. Emily's name is halfway down the first page. It says what I've been saying for a long time now, it wasn't an accident, it was murder." Looking up at him as she finally said the words aloud to someone who actually knew what they really meant to her.

"Merri, come back inside. It's not warm enough to be sitting out here so late, or early, whichever." Standing up and holding his hand out to her.

He was right of course. She wasn't achieving anything sat in the cold and dark, her mind playing over and over what happened. So she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He led her back inside, locked the door, and then led her back to bed. When she was tucked under the covers he got in beside and pulled her to him, her head resting on his chest.

"We have some issue, don't we. We make a good team though, even if we all have some extra baggage to pack. I spoke to Sonja today, turns out the drug things freaks her out because of some friends when she was younger. One ended up dead, one was and still is, a smackhead, and the other one is her. She's terrified of all things drug-related now, can't blame her though." He added.

"She'll work through it, she always finds a way." Yawning as she wrapped her arm around Dwayne's waist and closed her eyes.

"Sleep, but wake me up next time, okay?" Cuddling her in as he closed his eyes.

They were indeed a mixed up bunch, but they were his team, his friends, his family, and that would be enough to see them through.


End file.
